Roses
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Han pasado varias décadas desde que Harry y Hermione se conocieron en un viejo expreso a Hogwarts; ahora, Harry se encuentra dándole el último adiós a su mejor amiga y compañera de la vida, una que se le escapa de las manos en aquella habitación que vio maravillosos despertares y anocheceres a su lado. Hermione está muriendo, y por primera vez, Harry no puede ser su salvador.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las pastas del álbum de fotografías que le había obsequiado Rubeus Hagrid hacía muchos años estaban casi cayendo del cuadernillo, las hojas estaban de un tono amarillo, desgastadas. Pero las fotografías permanecían intactas.

Una imagen de sí mismo, a la edad de once años, le sonrió en medio de sus dos mejores amigos. Por supuesto que ahora en lo único que se parecían era en las gafas redondas.

Harry había envejecido.

Tuvo que pasar muchos obstáculos para estar donde estaba ahora. Dejar entrar y despedirse de muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero la que siempre recordaría sería a aquella niña castaña de alborotado cabello e incisivos grandes.

Hermione Jean Granger. La mejor amiga de su infancia. Su amor de adolescencia. Su esposa y compañera de la vida.

Parecía haber sido tan sólo ayer cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez, presentándose en un vagón de tren con destino a Hogwarts. Su tono, que creyó mandón, sólo demostró la inteligencia y determinación en alguien demasiado maduro para su edad. Y él, demasiado temeroso por ése nuevo mundo que descubría, se sintió inmediatamente intimidado.

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo, dando vuelta a la página.

Otra imagen, de su segundo año, lo recibió cuando se vio siendo abrazado por Hermione, después de ser despetrificada. Hermione había sido su primer y segundo abrazo. El primero, demasiado impactado y abrumado para corresponder. El segundo, largo y memorable para compensar los meses de angustia sin ella.

Recordar todas las aventuras que vivieron durante ése año y el siguiente no fue un esfuerzo, a pesar de su encarecida edad. Las luchas que vencieron, los obstáculos que enfrentaron. Su amistad atravesó por todo, intacta. Hermione y Ron estuvieron ahí en cada momento que importó.

La siguiente fotografía le trajo un sentimiento de orgullo en el pecho al observar lo hermosa que se veía Hermione, de 15 años, en una túnica de gala, caminando con firmeza, como una diosa, acudiendo al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo ciego que había sido para reconocer entonces lo que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos.

Y sin embargo…

— ¿Abuelito?… — lo llamó una joven voz femenina, trayéndolo de sus recuerdos.

Harry alzó la mirada del álbum, encontrándose con la mirada gris de su nieta Lily, la hija de Rose y Scorpius, hijos respectivamente de Ron y Luna Weasley, y Draco y Astoria Malfoy. La viva imagen de ambos abuelos, los ojos grises del ex Slytherin, el cabello pelirrojo del ex Gryffindor.

— Ya está lista.

Y, sin embargo, incluso ahora, todos ésos momentos vividos le parecían insuficientes. La sonrisa de Harry decayó, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse dolorosamente.

* * *

Dicen que los magos viven muchos años, como fue el caso del poderoso Merlín y el alquimista Nicolas Flamel, hasta la impresionante Morgana y la encantadora Circe. Incluso Albus Dumbledore había vivido más años que cualquier muggle, hasta que una maldición acabó con eso.

Pero ¿alguna vez, algún hijo de muggles disfrutó del mismo privilegio otorgado por la Muerte?

Sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde reposaba Hermione, con un viejo álbum de fotografías en sus desgastadas manos, Harry Potter se rehusaba a contestar aquella pregunta de una manera negativa.

Ochenta años habían pasado desde que vio por primera vez a Hermione Granger en el expreso a Hogwarts. Ocho décadas desde aquella lejana noche de Halloween en que una valiente e inteligente niña entró en su vida y se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Su cabello, antes castaño y alborotado, estaba blanco y peinado pulcramente en un moño que colgaba entre su cuello y hombro, enmarcando un rostro cubierto de arrugas. Su piel, que solía broncearse cuando visitaban el bosque de Dean, o sonrojarse cuando se emocionaba por algo, había sido una vez lisa, y ahora cada arruga pálida delataba alguna de sus muchas aventuras compartidas, las risas que la gastaron. Aquellos ojos castaños a los cuales Harry se había hecho adicto a contemplar, permanecían cerrados, apagados por todas las maravillas que observaron juntos.

Y aunque Harry se veía igual de viejo que ella, todo en su interior era diferente, pues los órganos de Hermione enfermaron con el transcurso de los años, y los suyos siguieron funcionando tan bien como cualquier otro día.

No. Nunca nadie se había cuestionado si una bruja con sangre muggle viviría tanto como una con sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas. Y es que la respuesta era negativa. Y todos lo sabían ya.

Flash Back

—… lo comprendo, Minerva, todos están preocupados, pero no puedo hacer mucho mientras no sean despetrificados. Sus cuerpos están desgastándose.

— Pero son magos y brujas, Poppy.

— Hijos de muggles, — le recordó madame Pomfrey — lo que quiere decir que, aunque puedan hacer magia, su sangre no es pura.

— ¿Tú también con eso?; Merlín, ya es suficiente escuchar ésa palabra de los Slytherin, es tan repulsiva. Como si las personas fueran encasilladas por alguna mezquina clase de pedigrí — la voz de la profesora McGonagall se alzó, haciendo que Harry se escondiera por instinto, olvidando momentáneamente que estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, escuchando a hurtadillas en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

— Me refería a términos clínicos, Minerva — le amonestó.

— Oh… — un tono rosado cubrió las mejillas de la profesora en la escasa luz de las velas.

— Ellos son diferentes a los magos que son hijos de un padre o ambos padres con sangre mágica. Dumbledore, por ejemplo, ha vivido más años que cualquier persona normal haría. Pero si lo comparamos con alguno de ellos… La señorita Granger, por ejemplo, ella tendría suerte de vivir un par de años más que un muggle, por su ascendencia no mágica.

La profesora McGonagall permaneció en silencio, por primera vez inquieta desde que empezaron a hablar, su atención vagando a la cama donde Hermione estaba acostada, una mirada de preocupación cubriendo sus ojos.

— Por eso es importante que Pomona se dé prisa. Si las mandrágoras no maduran a tiempo, bueno…

Las voces se alejaron cuando se encaminaron a la oficina de la enfermera, pero Harry no necesitó escuchar el resto. Con doce años de edad, era lo suficientemente inteligente para imaginar el resto.

Sintiendo que la capa pesaba varios kilos de más, Harry se la quitó, bajando la mirada hacia su mejor amiga.

Un nudo de preocupación apretó su pecho al observar lo frágil que se veía en una camilla. Y pensar que apenas un par de meses atrás había estado ahí también, cubierta de pelo de gato en todo su rostro gracias a una equivocada poción multijugos.

Él había ido a visitarla casi cada tarde, llevándole la tarea y charlando un poco con ella. Pero ahora su mejor amiga parecía encerrada en su propio cuerpo. Uno que podría fallar en cualquier momento. La presión corrió a su garganta, sorprendiéndole cuando lágrimas hicieron escocer sus ojos.

Después de sus padres, no había perdido a nadie. E incluso cuando sus padres murieron era demasiado pequeño para siquiera recordarlo. Pero perder a Hermione, el simple pensamiento de hacerlo le daban tremendas ganas de salir corriendo a llorar.

— Te pondrás bien, Hermione. Ellos encontraran la cura, ya lo verás… — le aseguró con la voz ronca de emoción. Humedad cubrió sus pestañas cuando observó la mirada de sorprendido terror en el rostro de su mejor amiga — Te necesitamos. Ahora más que nunca.

Fin Flash Back

Él siempre lo supo, y aun así calló.

Calló por temor. Por inseguridad. Por su cariño hacia ella. Pero más que nada, por no querer dañarla.

¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿cómo podría mirarla a los ojos y confesarle lo que escuchó aquel día?, ¿en dónde encontraría el coraje para ser brutalmente honesto?

Por eso calló. Y lo olvidó.

Flash Back

Restregando la mano sobre su ceja izquierda, Harry giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, alejándose de lo que sea que le causaba picazón, regresando a su sueño. Una leve risilla se coló entre su somnolencia, antes de que sintiera la misma sensación en su otra ceja, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, dando un leve manotazo, sin abrir los ojos.

— Es imposible — susurró una voz femenina.

— Te lo dije — le respondió otra con diversión, una que estaba muy familiarizado en escuchar.

— Como sea, verás que yo sí logro despertar a Ron sin problemas.

— ¡Ginny, no!, — le advirtió en un susurro — no te atrevas a…

— ¡DESPIERTAAAA!

El grito retumbó en la pequeña habitación, haciendo que Harry despertara abruptamente, sentándose de golpe, sus ojos, abriéndose como platos, se cerraron con rapidez, llevándose la mano a la frente cuando chocó contra algo que dejó salir un quejido igual de adolorido que el suyo.

— Merlín… — gimió la voz. Al mismo tiempo en que Ginny decía:

— Esto sí es imposible — contemplando a un todavía inconsciente Ron. Y Harry volvía a abrir los ojos, enfocándolos en su mejor amiga, quien masajeaba su propia frente.

— ¡Hermione! — exclamó.

— Hola… — lo miró con una tímida sonrisa.

— Parece que funcionan más los gritos que pasarle una pluma por el rostro — se encogió de hombros Ginny, desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry la regresó a ver interrogante, pero ésta salió casi de manera despavorida de la habitación, murmurando un saludo y una disculpa.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, bajando la mano. Harry mordió sus labios cuando observó el círculo rojo en medio de su frente.

— Ni se te ocurra reírte — le advirtió la castaña.

No pudiendo evitarlo, eso fue justamente lo que hizo Harry; haciendo caso omiso de que su frente se veía igual. Hermione se rio cuando lo notó.

— Vamos, tiro al blanco. Nos espera un largo día; después de todo, no siempre tenemos la suerte de presenciar la Mundial de Quidditch en vivo.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan impaciente por ir a un partido de Quidditch?; incluso anoche sugerías quedarte y acompañar a la señora Weasley — le recordó con humor.

— Eso fue antes de que pensara bien en las recompensas de asistir a éste partido — replicó con astucia.

— ¿Recompensas?; ¿apostaste? — la miró con incredulidad.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, una mirada sagaz brilló en sus ojos castaños.

— No dinero. Pero según recuerdo, insististe demasiado en que fuera al partido…

Harry la contempló con cautela.

— ¿Y?

— Y, — continuó Hermione — te lo recordaré durante todo el año. Te esperan unas largas horas en la biblioteca, compañero de estudios.

Harry gimió, dejándose caer sobre su espalda.

— Sabía que había una trampa en alguna parte — musitó, cerrando los ojos.

Halando las sábanas con que se cubría, lanzándole una ráfaga del frío clima matutino; Hermione soltó una risa cantarina.

— ¡De prisa!; ah, y te toca despertar a Ron. No sé cómo lo logra, pero a Ginny no le funcionó ni echarle agua.

Harry regresó a ver al pelirrojo roncando en la otra cama.

— Acércate… — le instruyó a la castaña, moviéndose a un costado para dejarle espacio para que se sentara. Una vez Hermione estuvo lejos del pelirrojo, Harry pronunció en apenas un murmullo: — Ron, desayuno.

— ¡YA VOY!, ¡YA VOY!, ¡NO SE ACABEN LOS PANECILLOS!, ¡MAMÁ, NO DEJES QUE SE COMAN TODO EL TOCINO! — todavía enredado en las sábanas, chocando a los pies de la cama de Harry, donde momentos antes había estado Hermione, y golpeando el marco de la puerta al salir, Ron pasó como una estampida, arrancando la risa de Harry y que la castaña volteara a ver a la salida con una expresión pasmada.

— Impresionante — musitó Hermione, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

— No lo has visto cuando digo que es Navidad — continuó riéndose Harry, contagiándola.

Fin Flash Back

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry al recordar el sonido de su risa, una que fue apagándose conforme su corazón enfermaba y la dejaba sin fuerzas.

— Hola, amor mío… — la saludó, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Reprimiendo el nudo que quiso ascender por su garganta cuando sintió su fría piel en contraste con la de él — Encontré el álbum que me dio Hagrid hace muchos años, ¿sabes?; tenías razón, estaba donde lo habías guardado — le contó.

Incorporándose de la silla, se sentó a su lado; y, sin soltar su mano, abrió el álbum de fotografías.

Un marchitado pétalo que alguna vez fue rojo y blanco, pero ahora era casi marrón con tintes amarillos, cayó en su regazo. Y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tomarlo entre sus dedos, sintiendo su textura áspera, delgada, envejecida por los años.

— Recuerdo ésta flor. Nunca había admirado rosas rojas y blancas… — dijo, depositando el pétalo sobre su palma — Pero el aroma que portaba era una delicia. ¿Lo acuerdas?, tú siempre fuiste aquel aroma.

Flash Back

La suave llovizna que había empezado a caer a mitad de la clase de Herbología se había intensificado para el momento en que Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron el invernadero. Patinando en los charcos lodosos, se apresuraron a esquivar a sus compañeros y dirigirse al castillo para el almuerzo.

— De prisa, de prisa, Dobby dijo que nos guardaría salchichas — los apuraba Ron, casi arrastrando a Hermione del brazo por ser la más lenta.

— Tú lo has dicho: guardaría — le amonestó la castaña, luchando por colgarse bien su bolsa y no tropezar por culpa del pelirrojo.

— Pero ¿qué tal si no?

— ¿Qué tal si te hechizo si no dejas de jalonearme?

— ¿Qué tal si corres en lugar de arrastrarte?

— ¿Qué tal si yo te hago correr?

— ¿Qué tal si…?

Harry se perdió el hilo de su discusión cuando vaciló sobre sus pasos, aminorando su marcha al detectar un aroma floral impregnando el aire. El mismo aroma que había detectado en la clase de Slughorn, y días después en el Gran Comedor. Ron y Hermione, todavía peleándose, no se dieron cuenta que lo habían dejado atrás.

Harry inhaló profundamente, olfateando el aire. Regresando un par de pasos, se dirigió a la izquierda, cerca de los setos a un par de metros lejos de los invernaderos. El aroma se intensificó conforme se acercaba. Ya ni siquiera la lluvia parecía importarle cuando su mirada se enfocó en unos pequeños brotes de flores rojas con blanco. Su mano cosquilleo cuando se inclinó y paso sus dedos por la suave textura de uno de sus pétalos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, arrancó una flor y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigos.

Hermione estaba parada casi en la entrada que conectaba al castillo, esperándolo bajo un hechizo _Impervious_. Harry casi se patea por no haber pensado en hacer lo mismo, pero olvidó su molestia cuando aferró el tallo entre sus dedos. Valía la pena un poco de lluvia. Finalmente tenía en sus manos ésa aroma que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó Hermione cuando la alcanzó, lanzando el hechizo sobre él también. Harry le sonrió, agradecido.

— Por ahí. ¿Y Ron? — respondió vagamente.

— En el comedor, dejando a todos sin almuerzo, probablemente. ¿Por ahí? — lo miró interrogante.

— Yo… la vi y… — Harry extendió su mano casi por inercia, ofreciéndole la rosa.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con confusión, después sorprendida, haciendo que las mejillas de Harry se tiñeran de escarlata, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho inconscientemente.

— Gracias — musitó la castaña, tomándola.

El sonrojo se incrementó en el rostro de Harry. Entonces recordó en que momento detectó por primera vez ése aroma.

— Es el olor que detecte en la Amortentia… — le confesó.

— Mi perfume es de éstas rosas — replicó Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ambos regresaron a verse con idénticas expresiones de asombro.

— Tú no usas perfume. Tu cabello huele a canela y vainilla, pero… Quiero decir, nunca había…

— Se me terminó hace poco — le contó, haciendo caso omiso del sonrojo bañando las mejillas de ambos.

Harry frunció el entrecejo con confusión.

— Pero, entonces ¿qué quiere decir?

Hermione sonrió divertida.

— Un día lo averiguarás. Vamos, me antojaste un bollo de canela con una taza de café con vainilla.

— Ya te pareces a Ron.

Fin Flash Back

Fue una rosa lo que inició todo. Lo demás, vino por sí sólo.

Meses vagando alrededor de Inglaterra, enfrentando días de incertidumbre y conflictos. Semanas de hambre y frío. Y cuando Ron los abandonó en medio de su búsqueda por los Horrocruxes, la unión que habían estado creando se volvió más fuerte, hasta que Harry finalmente lo comprendió.

Pero incluso entonces tuvieron que enfrentar sus propios temores.

Flash Back

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

El sonido de la voz de Hermione resultó más cautivante y tranquilizador que el producido por las olas chocando contra la arena blanca en Shell Cottage. Girándose, el entrecejo de Harry se frunció con preocupación al notar la palidez en las mejillas y labios de su mejor amiga. La ropa de Fleur, colgaba holgada, apenas deteniéndose en sus huesudos hombros.

Había perdido peso considerablemente, y gracias a las múltiples capas de ropa que siempre usaba, no lo había notado. Pero en aquel sencillo vestido, dejando expuestas sus clavículas y parte de sus pantorrillas; ése hecho no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Una línea roja corría en trayectoria horizontal por su cuello, donde Bellatrix había presionado la hoja de un afilado cuchillo.

Las manos de Harry se crisparon a sus costados al recordarlo.

— Deberías estar descansando.

Hermione continuó caminando, sus sandalias hundiéndose en la arena, formando huellas que con la marea de la tarde desaparecerían al igual que el rocío matutino, imperceptible y lentamente, cual si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Una amarga sensación de desazón oprimió el pecho de Harry cuando tomó su siguiente respiración.

— ¿Y dejar que encuentres excusas para alejarme?… — le preguntó Hermione, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Y quizás lo hacía, porque ella siempre parecía comprenderlo, incluso cuando él no se entendía la mayoría de las veces. Si tan sólo fuera… — No soy Ginny, Harry… — continuó. Y éste casi pega un respingo al verse atrapado otra vez — No puedes sólo decir los peligros que conllevan estar contigo para mantenerme aparte. No puedes… — un repentino sonido ahogado la hizo detenerse, torciendo su rostro en un gesto de dolor.

Un momento antes Harry se aseguraba de mantener la distancia, reiterándose que eso era lo mejor, al siguiente Hermione estaba entre sus brazos, su frágil cuerpo presionado contra su pecho.

— No debiste levantarte, aun estás débil — le dijo, sintiéndola temblar.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido demasiado tarde para entonces?, ¿si ya te hubieras marchado? — murmuró con dolor.

Sus palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago, sabiendo que probablemente eso era lo más seguro. Si Hermione no estuviera aquí, quizás él tampoco lo estaría ya.

— Hermione…

— No puedo decir que no me importa la guerra, porque así es. Y tampoco puedo pedirte que le des la espalda a ésta misión, porque jamás sería capaz. Pero si puedo prometerte que así tenga que atravesar un campo de batalla, y luchar contra el mismo Voldemort para estar a tu lado, lo haré… — su voz, temblorosa por la emoción, no vaciló al pronunciar: — Así que mejor cállate y abrázame, Potter. Porque de mí no te escapas.

Una sorprendida carcajada salió de los labios de Harry al escucharla, sintiendo la presión de su pecho deshacerse como mantequilla derretida.

— ¿Y qué pasará dentro de algún par de años?, ¿seguirás pensando lo mismo? — tanteó terreno. Su estómago dando tumbos nerviosos.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro contra su cuello. Y Merlín lo hechizara si eso no erizó hasta el último vello de su nuca.

— Eso depende de sí sigues huyendo.

Harry la abrazó con más seguridad.

— Ya no más.

— Entonces mi respuesta es sí. Seguiré pensando lo mismo. Sintiendo más. Dentro de un par de años. Y mucho tiempo más.

Fin Flash Back

Soltando un suspiro, Harry acarició la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, recordando con claridad que ambos habían cumplido con sus promesas.

O al menos casi siempre…

Flash Back

La había engañado, Harry se lo continuaba repitiendo mientras caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, dirigiéndose fuera del castillo, hacia el bosque prohibido, donde Voldemort lo esperaba. Le había prometido no huir más, y ahí iba, alejándose de ella, de todos, enfrentando un destino que nunca le habían dado la opción de elegir, pero del cual no podía escapar.

Sus pies pesaban varios kilos de más conforme daba un paso seguido de otro. Un último tramo de escaleras y finalmente estaría afuera. Del castillo, de sus vidas. Tan lejos de Hermione que habrían pasado décadas antes de reencontrarse una vez más; tiempo en el cual ella ya no iría hacia él, sino a reunirse o esperar a alguien más, aquel hombre que sí cumplió sus promesas y se mantuvo a su lado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras empezaba a bajar escalón tras escalón, y una imagen ficticia desfilaba frente a sus ojos de cómo sería si ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo ahora, de la decisión que nunca fue suya, sino de un plan maquiavélico para acabar con todo.

Casi podía verla.

Parada al pie de las escaleras, mirándolo preocupada, implorante; apresurándose a alcanzarlo, lo detendría con uno de sus abrazos roba alientos, rogándole, ofreciéndose voluntariamente a ir con él, aun cuando eso le aseguraba también a ella la muerte. El aroma dulce de su cabello lo envolvería cuando inclinaba la cabeza y respiraba en su cuello, sintiéndola temblar. Percibiendo aquella otra fragancia que por meses no supo su origen, hasta que supo que eran rosas. Ella. Y la rodearía con sus brazos, aferrándola contra su cuerpo con la misma fuerza que ella a él para no dejarlo marchar. Y él, egoísta y débil ante sus deseos, cumpliría a sus anhelos, olvidándose de los riesgos, permitiéndole acompañarlo, porque entonces, sólo así, ella sería lo último que vería, ganándose la entrada al paraíso.

Pero no fue así, porque al llegar al final de las escaleras, Harry estaba solo. Y la Hermione que él imaginó se evaporó junto a lo poco que quedaba de su valentía.

Hermione no estaba ahí para detenerlo. Para darle un último abrazo. Aquel beso que debió darle cuando compartieron un baile en la tienda.

Y Harry moriría, arrepintiéndose de nunca haberle dicho con palabras que la amaba, de nunca haber tenido el coraje para demostrárselo como debería.

El resto del camino pasó en un borrón. Sus padres, Sirius y Remus, desaparecieron en el momento en que tiró la piedra de la resurrección y se adentró en el claro donde lo esperaba Voldemort.

Y cerró los ojos, recordando a Hermione Granger. La persona que le enseñó a amar. La mujer que dejaba atrás. La mejor amiga, que lo fue todo.

— Te amo — susurró. Viendo tras sus párpados el haz de luz dirigirse hacia él.

Fin Flash Back

Harry había marchado solo a enfrentar a Voldemort, y aunque ésa experiencia cercana a la muerte no pasó de eso, y al final derrotó al señor Tenebroso, Hermione no lo dejó marcharse tan tranquilamente.

Flash Back

— ¡Lo hiciste!, ¡Harry, lo…!

¡PLAF!

Las exclamaciones extasiadas de Ron se cortaron abruptamente, deteniéndose de golpe, cuando Hermione apareció frente a Harry cual, si se hubiera materializado de la nada, girándole el rostro de una bofetada. Desconcertado, el aludido regresó a verla con los ojos como platos, tocando su palpitante mejilla.

— Hermione…

— ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasé cuando no te encontré?!… — chilló la castaña, su rostro enrojecido, cubierto de lágrimas, haciéndolo callarse de inmediato — ¡¿Lo que sentí?! — otra bofetada. Retumbando en el Gran Salón. Haciendo que todos jadearan, conteniendo el aliento cuando las gafas de Harry salieran volando por el impacto, pero demasiado impresionados para siquiera reaccionar.

— Lo la… ¡mmmff!

Su respiración quedó atorada en su garganta, abriendo sus ojos como platos cuando cálidos y suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos con firmeza, persuadiéndolos por una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Su primer beso; y era mil veces más extraordinario que ganar la copa de las casas, que tomarse un frasco lleno de Felix Felicis y Amortentia juntos. El cerebro de Harry se vació, sintiendo como el beso enviaba ráfagas de magia a cada parte de su cuerpo, curando sus heridas, borrando su dolor, llevándose el temor que lo corroyó desde el momento en que se alejó.

Hermione lo besaba. Y él estaba besándola de regreso. Y la urgencia y amor en el acto volvió las rodillas de Harry inestables, tomando a Hermione por la cintura, buscando apoyo, embriagándose de ella. Su calor, su aroma, su suavidad. Ningún segundo de vacilación en su ósculo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en el rostro de Harry, borrándose abruptamente cuando otra fuerte bofetada impactó en su ya enrojecida mejilla.

— … ¡buscando por todos lados!, — continuó Hermione, cual si hubiera estado gritándole mientras lo besaba — ¡Y tú, grandísimo idiota, no estabas!…

Apenas teniendo un segundo para registrar el dolor o lo que decía, el cerebro de Harry se vació de nuevo, más rápido que si le hubieran lanzado un _Obliviate_ , cuando los labios de Hermione volvieron a besarlo, haciéndolo enrojecer.

— ¡Whoa! — exclamó la multitud a coro con el impacto de su siguiente cachetada.

Harry ni siquiera lo sintió, su mirada vidriosa enfocada en la boca que rápidamente volvía a maldecirlo, antes de cubrir la suya.

— … ¡esperando como una idiota que regresaras!

Cachetada. Beso.

A Harry ya empezaba a gustarle éste método de castigo. Sobre todo, cuando la elocuencia de Hermione fue perdiéndose gradualmente, dejándole más tiempo a los besos. Las mejillas de ambos estaban escarlatas para el momento en que se separaron, mucho tiempo más tarde que las veces anteriores.

— ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? — le preguntó irritada, con la respiración agitada.

Harry asintió apresuradamente, sintiéndose mareado.

— Sí, y lo lamento. Cada cosa que dijiste. Lo que te hice sentir. Pero estoy aquí y ya no iré a ningún lado a menos que te lleve conmigo… — le prometió — Ahora, por favor vuelve a pegarme si aún quieres, para que pueda besarte todas las veces que yo quiera.

Un sonido, mitad risa, mitad sollozo, escapó de los labios de Hermione antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, estremeciéndose en medio del llanto.

— Sabía que estabas vivo. ¡Te extrañé tanto!… — susurró en medio de un sollozo. Harry la aferró contra su pecho.

— No volveré a fallarte.

Fin Flash Back

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry al rememorar las cachetadas y besos que recibió ése día, una seguida de otro, dejándolo completamente aturdido.

Hermione enojada era algo que no querías ver. Pero Hermione enojada con él, y feliz de que siguiera con vida, era algo que valía la pena experimentar una y otra vez.

— Nunca me dejaste solo. Incluso cuando me enfrenté a él, te sentí conmigo… — le dijo — Hemos enfrentado tanto, podemos con esto, Hermione. Por favor, lucha.

Harry suspiró contra los pálidos nudillos de Hermione, extrañando aquella calidez que siempre la rodeaba. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, curarla, salvarla, como le había prometido que siempre haría.

¿Qué sería de su vida si su castaña ya no estaba ahí para fingir peleas y emborracharse de amor con las reconciliaciones?

¿Qué pasaría con sus mañanas, despertando solo en una cama fría, sin la calidez de su cuerpo enredado con el suyo?

¿Qué haría durante ésas veinticuatro horas que duraba el día, sin ella a su lado?

Harry cerró los ojos, depositando un beso en los nudillos de Hermione; deseando poder caminar una última vez por aquella playa como hacia muchas décadas atrás. Cuando eran sólo dos jóvenes amantes junto al mar, dispuestos a enfrentar todo para defender su amor.

— Sé que me escuchas, amor mío… y quiero que… — un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas — que tomes la decisión por ambos… — completó en medio de un sollozo — Cualquiera que sea, te seguiré amando más allá de la m-muerte. Jamás te olvidaré, Hermione. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, incluso en los días malos. Has estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y has sido la protagonista de los más maravillosos…

Imágenes desfilaron en su memoria, haciéndole imposible hablar a través del nudo en su garganta.

— Enfrentamos todo juntos, vivimos siempre lado a lado. Pero sé que ésta es tu propia batalla y no puedo hacer nada contra eso…

La presión en su pecho se acrecentó al regresar a verla.

— Y aunque nunca me dejaste… incluso a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos que pasar para poder estar juntos… comprenderé si ésa es tu decisión ahora.

Mordiendo sus labios, Harry cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente en sus manos, dejando que el llanto llegara.

— Siempre te estaré agradecido por haberme amado, y por dejarme amarte. Por haber sido mi mejor amiga y mi guía… — deslizándose en la cama, se acostó a su lado, abrazándola, como siempre la sostuvo cuando durmieron juntos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente — Eres el amor de mi vida, Hermione Granger. Eres la mejor amiga que jamás espere que llegara. Y no quiero perderte nunca… pero si eso llega a suceder hoy… — su voz se cortó, teniendo que aclarar su garganta — te pido que por favor esperes por mí, como yo siempre esperaré volver a ti.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el llanto lo venció, liberando la presión de su pecho a través de largos sollozos y lágrimas que mojaron el hombro de su esposa.

Flash Back

— ¿Siempre?

— Siempre — prometió Harry, abrazándola estrechamente, mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Aun cuando me vuelva fea y arrugada como un gnomo? — continuó Hermione, arrancándole una carcajada.

— Te verás adorable.

— ¿Y mi cabello se vuelva blanco?

— Serás mi albina, en lugar de mi castaña — replicó, haciéndola sonreír.

— ¿Y empiece a perder los dientes?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

— Te haré las mejores papillas jamás inventadas que hasta el más melindroso bebé te tendrá envidia.

— ¿Usando un pañal cuando no pueda controlar mi vejiga, o algo peor?

Harry sonrió divertido, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— No te preocupes por eso, contrataré un elfo doméstico. Cinco galeones por cada pañal que deba cambiar.

Hermione lo golpeó en el pecho, fingiendo indignación, pero mirándolo con diversión. Mordiendo su labio con preocupación.

— ¿Y si soy incapaz de darte hijos? — le puso voz a su más profundo temor.

Harry suavizó su mirada, depositando un beso en su frente.

— ¿Me amarás tú a mi si no consigo darte un hijo?… — le preguntó a su vez. Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Hermione cuando asintió fervientemente. Harry sonrió, acariciando su nariz con la de ella — La única manera de que pudiera dejar de amarte es si muriera, Hermione, y estoy seguro que encontraría una forma para hacerlo incluso entonces.

— Harry, pero…

— Siempre te amaré — la interrumpió.

Hermione asintió.

— Siempre te amaré — dijo ella.

Notando la indecisión en su mirada, Harry acarició su mejilla, tranquilizándola.

— Los hijos son el futuro, Hermione. Tú eres mi pasado, presente, y mi eternidad… — le dijo, viendo cómo se agrupaban las lágrimas en sus ojos — Y si no podemos tener un hijo biológico, podemos adoptar.

La barbilla de Hermione tembló, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

— ¡Te amo!

Fin Flash Back

Y Harry siguió estremeciéndose, deseando con cada célula mágica en su cuerpo que ella sanara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry se había quedado dormido, abrazado a Hermione, exhausto después de haber llorado por largos e interminables minutos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, rodeados de profundas ojeras tras las gafas redondas. Líneas blanquecinas corrían por el puente de su nariz, perdiéndose en el cabello de su sien, señalando el camino que habían seguido sus lágrimas. Su respiración salía en largos suspiros exhaustos que se transformaban en débiles ronquidos al salir por sus labios entreabiertos.

En su mente, él estaba soñando, recordando…

Flash Back

Harry soltó un suspiro, contemplando la calle desde la ventana de su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante; era una injusticia que tuviera a un palmo de la nariz el Londres muggle y el Callejón Diagon y no pudiera ir a ninguno de los dos sin que Tom se adhiriera a él como una lapa. No entendía porque él debía sufrir del encierro cuando al prófugo de Azkaban que perseguían no podían atraparlo, y, además, ¿cuál era la gran preocupación?, Harry realmente dudaba que ése tal Sirius Black siquiera se atreviera a acercarse al Callejón Diagon, donde toda la comunidad mágica podría reconocerlo. Es decir, si fue lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar de Azkaban sin ningún problema, ¿qué iba a motivarlo a ser estúpido ahora y ponerse en las manos del Ministerio?

Quizás Fudge sólo quería fastidiarlo a él, pensó Harry, mirando con añoranza a los transeúntes.

Los chillidos histéricos de la tía Marge hacían eco en su memoria cuando la recordaba inflándose como un globo, surcando los cielos mientras el tío Vernon corría tras ella, seguido del horrible perro que siempre lo mordía.

Se lo merecía. Eso y más, se dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Ella no tenía ningún derecho a expresarse así de sus padres. Merlín, ni siquiera su tía Petunia podía hablar así de su hermana; entonces ¿qué le daba el derecho a ésa vieja gordinflona?

Desviando la mirada de la calle, Harry regresó a la cama, sintiéndose deprimido. Si tan sólo tuviera otro lugar al cual ir, pensó. Los Weasley lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, la familia de Ron ni siquiera dudaría en acogerlo como uno más de los suyos. Los Granger estarían encantados de ofrecerle asilo, una vez superaran el hecho de que un chico viviría bajo el mismo techo que su única hija adolescente; pero si ellos eran como Hermione los describía, Harry acataría todas sus reglas, incluso dejaría de comer dulces, si eso significaba estar a su cuidado.

Pero no era posible, y él lo sabía. Tenía trece años y estaba atorado con los únicos parientes vivos que tenía hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama, dispuesto a tomar otra larga siesta, cuando escuchó rasguños y lo que parecía una persecución de pequeñas patas al otro lado de la puerta, junto a un chillido de gato. Frunciendo el entrecejo, abrió la puerta de la habitación, asomándose. Su ceño haciéndose más profundo cuando vio una diminuta máquina de matar saliendo disparada detrás de Scabbers, la rata de Ron, perdiéndose en las escaleras.

Unos segundos después, unas voces muy conocidas, resonaron en lo que era la pelea número 1 del año:

— ¡Te lo digo, Hermione, aleja a ésa bestia de Scabbers o la voy a patear!

— No es una bestia, es un gato, por si no los conoces, y se llama Crookshanks.

Los alegatos fueron haciéndose más claros conforme Harry daba la vuelta al pasillo, bajando las escaleras. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios cuando observó a sus mejores amigos al pie de éstas, lanzándose dagas con los ojos, cada uno sosteniendo a su mascota.

La máquina de matar en los brazos de Hermione, ronroneando alegremente contra el pecho de su ama mientras Scabbers luchaba contra el agarre de Ron.

— Crookshanks. Mejor le hubieras puesto Bola de pelo — se mofó Ron.

— Si a bolas de pelos nos referimos, entonces tú…

Saltando en el último escalón, Harry atrajo la atención de sus amigos.

— ¡Harry! — chilló Hermione, sacándole un maullido a Crookshanks cuando lo estrujo contra su pecho.

— Compañero — le sonrió Ron, dejando que Scabbers se escurriera de su agarre y aterrizara en el suelo.

Crookshanks, dándose cuenta del escape de la rata, se liberó del agarre de su ama y arremetió contra el roedor, con su cola en forma de cepillo en lo alto, hondeando como una peluda bandera de batalla.

Harry rio, notando la mirada angustiada de Ron, y la completa ignorancia de Hermione, quien seguía contemplándolo con ojos brillantes de alegría. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió, por fin sintiéndose en casa desde que comenzó el verano.

— Hola.

Fin Flash Back

Todo era diferente antes. Aquel tercer año se reencontraron sin ninguna preocupación más que sobrevivir a las clases. Pero todo cambio ése mismo año, cuando se develaron muchos secretos, y los años siguientes, cuando la guerra se desató.

El sueño cambió, varios años después, a una lejana tarde de verano, cuando finalmente las preocupaciones dejaron de existir…

Flash Back

El sol abrasaba los hombros, pecho y brazos desnudos de Harry mientras caminaba de la casa de Bill y Fleur en Shell Cottage hasta la playa, donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando. Habían pasado tres meses desde que derrotaron a Voldemort, y era la primera vez, desde aquella trágica y victoriosa noche en que la familia Weasley volvía a reunirse por completo. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, muchas personas tuvieron que irse y arreglar las cosas que abandonaron durante la guerra.

Hermione, por ejemplo. Se había marchado hacia mes y medio para ir en búsqueda de sus padres y regresarles sus recuerdos.

Se habían escrito, se habían comunicado por la red flu, incluso Harry había comprado un teléfono celular y hablaron durante horas, cada vez que quisieron. Pero los días seguían pasando y ya nada era suficiente.

Harry entendía que Hermione quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con sus padres, después de todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar. Pero Harry la añoraba tan mal como si fuera el oxígeno que necesitara para respirar. Y pese a que hablaron de todo y de nada durante ésas largas semanas, Hermione se había negado a responder la pregunta que desesperaba a Harry cada minuto del día: ¿Cuándo volvería?

Las risas de los hermanos pelirrojos se intensificaron cuando se fue acercando hacia donde habían armado una mesa de picnic, bajo un gran árbol, lejos del agua helada.

Ginny y Luna, quienes se habían vuelto inseparables, estaban paradas a varios metros de distancia, platicando con una joven que le daba la espalda, de cabello castaño y piel bronceada.

Harry se maldijo en silencio cuando su mirada volvió a recorrerla, vagando en cada curva de su cuerpo cubierto por un traje de baño de dos piezas en color negro. Regañándose en silencio por estar babeando por aquella chica, cuando su novia estaba a varios miles de kilómetros de distancia.

— Míralo. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta — escuchó la voz de George.

— Te lo dije — se burló Ron.

Harry no los regresó a ver, sin importarle a quien estaban criticando ahora. Seguramente a Bill, por haberse puesto un traje de baño que parecía de surfista hawaiano. O Charlie, quien vestía algo que era casi igual a un taparrabos. Y no mencionar al señor Weasley…

El color corrió a las mejillas de Harry cuando Ginny lo atrapó observándolas, o mejor dicho a aquella amiga que no sabía que tenía, y le comunicó a ésta, quien se giró hacia éste sin darle tiempo a esconderse. Su mundo deteniéndose cuando descubrió que aquella castaña no era otra que su castaña.

— Hermione…

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione. Y Harry sintió su boca secarse más rápido que la arena bajo sus pies cuando Hermione empezó a caminar por la playa, hacia él; haciéndolo darse cuenta que se había detenido desde el momento en que la vio sin reconocerla.

Se veía… espectacular. Lucia… preciosa.

Incluso la mera visión de ella tenía pasmado a su cerebro, por eso no notó que ella ya había llegado hasta él y lo miraba entre expectante y confundida.

— ¿Harry?

Un sonido estrangulado escapó de la boca del aludido cuando se atragantó al pasar saliva y querer hablar al mismo tiempo.

— Her-mio-n-e…

— ¿Me extrañaste? — replicó divertida, lágrimas de emoción brillando en sus ojos castaños.

Harry la miró con la boca entreabierta, sus ojos recorriéndola sin dar crédito a sus sentidos. Un latido pasó antes de que la tuviera fuertemente abrazada contra su pecho, sacándole un chillido de sorpresa y alegría que hizo a su corazón galopar de regocijo. Por fin estaba de regreso. Por fin podía abrazarla. Por fin podía respirar. Por fin podía decirle ésas dos palabras que lo habían estado consumiendo desde el momento en que se fue y se dio cuenta que nunca pronunció:

— ¡Te amo!

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de siquiera querer detenerlas, el nudo de añoranza en su pecho se derritió cuando sintió el suspiro de Hermione impactar en su cuello antes de aferrarse a él con más fuerza, no dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos ni para un alfiler.

— ¡Te amo! — respondió. Y sus labios no tardaron en unirse.

Por fin estaban juntos.

Fin Flash Back

Lo habían enfrentado todo, e incluso ahora parecía que no tuvieron las aventuras suficientes.

¿Por qué la cruel ironía se interponía en su camino, después de haber vivido y casi muerto el uno junto al otro?

Una lágrima se liberó de los ojos de Harry, en medio de su sueño, perdiéndose en el cabello de Hermione.

Flash Back

Harry no sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero había sucedido. Una de sus más grandes fantasías estaba haciéndose realidad y él estaba demasiado impactado para siquiera reaccionar.

Hermione era su profesora.

Bueno, era la estudiante destacada de la clase de Leyes Mágicas, y en la que confiaba cada profesor, por lo cual fue la encargada de suplir al profesor de Pociones ése día, cuando un virus estomacal le impidió acudir a clases.

La sonrisa bobalicona que luchaba contra sus labios era casi imposible de retener mientras la observaba caminar de lado a lado frente a la pizarra, haciendo anotaciones, aun cuando podría haber hecho aparecerlas mágicamente. Pero Harry le agradecía en silencio al universo que no lo hubiera hecho así. La túnica que usaba su novia ondeaba cada vez que giraba, y le ofrecía una vista de la falda que tenía debajo y se aferraba a sus curvas.

Una mirada alrededor le dijo que no sólo él tenía problemas de concentración, la mayoría de su clase de Aurores tenía la mirada pegada en los lugares menos platónicos de su novia, pero lejos de querer lanzarles hechizos a diestra y siniestra, le daban ganas de pararse sobre su mesa y exclamar a los cuatro vientos que sí, ella era jodidamente hermosa, y no, jamás podrían a aspirar a siquiera respirar el mismo aliento que ella, porque era su novia.

Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, sonriéndose con suficiencia.

— Señor Potter, ¿podría repetir ésa última instrucción para el resto de la clase?

Su voz, firme y hasta un poco mandona, envió un escalofrío placentero por la columna de Harry, haciéndolo apretar el borde de su asiento antes de lanzarse sobre ella y borrar la seriedad de su rostro.

Tuvo que aclarar su garganta un par de veces para sacar ésa imagen demasiado gráfica de su cabeza; y, agradeciéndole ésta vez a Merlín, logró alcanzar a leer la última línea escrita, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de aquellos ojos castaños que lo volvían loco.

— Muy bien, pasen por su material para que podamos empezar.

¿Empezar a qué?, se preguntó Harry, sintiendo una gota de sudor correr por su sien. ¿Acaso Hermione le estaba dando bandera verde, ahí en medio de la clase, con todos mirando?; Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento, tomando largas bocanadas de aire.

Lanzando un _Accio_ a la mesa del instrumental, convocó su material, haciendo brincar a sus compañeros, quienes se separaron presurosos antes de que las pinzas y cuchillo atraparan alguna de sus extremidades.

Hermione lo volteó a ver con amonestación, aproximándose a su mesa, abriendo la boca para reprenderlo. Pero apenas llegó a él, Harry se aseguró que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera al alcance de su oído, usando a Hermione como escudo para que no leyeran sus labios.

— Harry, no puedes…

— No lo hagas. Merlín, Hermione, no me regañes que ya estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció con confusión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿De qué?… — Harry se humedeció los labios, mirándola de pies a cabeza, notando la blusa blanca de botones que usaba con los primeros dos desabrochados. Estremeciéndose, desvió la mirada, acercándose más a la mesa, tapando su regazo — ¿De verdad no lo notas? — le preguntó con las orejas encendidas.

Hermione lo siguió viendo sin entender, hasta que notó su postura incómoda. La sangre se aglomeró en su rostro y parte de su cuello.

— ¡Harry! — le chistó escandalizada.

— ¡Es tu culpa! — se apresuró a replicar.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!… — la voz de Hermione salió en un chillido indignado, atrayendo la atención de los demás alumnos. Harry la miró con advertencia — Explícate — le exigió en un susurro.

— Es que, si me hubieras advertido antes, al menos hubiera estado preparado.

— ¿Preparado para qué?, no es como si fuera a aplicarte un examen y castigarte por tu mala nota.

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, dejando escapar un sonido atormentado.

— Por favor no hables de castigos, sólo lo empeoras.

Hermione mordió sus labios, tragándose una carcajada.

— ¿Tendré que pedirte que te quedes después de clases?

— ¡Merlín!…

Hermione soltó una risa cantarina.

— Te lo mereces, pervertido.

— ¿Por qué ésta clase?, ¿por qué hoy?… — se lamentó Harry, regresando a verla desde su posición de reojo, notando sus piernas desnudas — Merlín, ¿por qué a mí?

Hermione mordió sus labios, callando su risa.

Fin Flash Back

Uniendo sus manos en medio del sueño, Harry aferró la mano de Hermione.

Flash Back

Harry no sabía que canción era, que estación había logrado captar Hermione en la radio, o siquiera porque lo hizo. Pero ahí estaba, parado frente a ella, con su mano extendida, esperando.

Al principio Hermione ni siquiera pareció notar que él estaba ahí, pero cuando su mirada se conectó con la de él, confundida, Harry no le dio un momento de vacilación, alentándola en silencio. Sus dedos se rozaron primero, yemas contra yemas, enviando un extraño y cálido escalofrío por sus cuerpos cuando sus palmas se unieron, aferrándose el uno al otro.

Harry la ayudó a incorporarse. Notando lo cansada y triste que lucía. Llevando las manos a su cuello, removió el guardapelo que habían cargado por los pasados meses, sin encontrar una manera de destruirlo. Tantos problemas por un objeto tan pequeño y aun así para nada insignificante.

Una vez libre de ésa dura carga, la guio al centro de la tienda, dejando que la música hiciera el resto, pues sus pies parecían tener vida propia, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones. Hermione sonrió débilmente, mirándolo mortificada antes de dejarse ser arrastrada en ése ridículo baile que esperaban calmara, aunque sea por un segundo sus heridas abiertas.

Harry sonrió, disfrutando de las sonrisas de Hermione cuando la hacía girar y se hacía girar a sí mismo, impulsándose de su brazo, escuchando sus divertidas risas. En algún momento la música aumentó de intensidad y ellos dieron vueltas sin parar, sin seguir patrón, aferrándose el uno al otro para no caer.

Sus palmas estaban sudorosas, sus corazones latían acelerados, sus mejillas sonrojadas dolían por las amplias sonrisas, desacostumbradas a ése acto después de varias semanas de angustia.

La radio seguía escuchándose, notas saliendo esporádicamente cuando la señal fue perdiéndose, pero ellos siguieron aferrándose el uno a otro, las vueltas deteniéndose hasta que sólo quedaron ellos abrazados en el silencio de la tienda, sus pies meciéndose débilmente en el suelo.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo la barbilla de Hermione apoyada en su hombro. Los latidos de su corazón erráticos en su pecho, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y los de ella sus hombros.

Su estómago hizo una cosa extraña en su abdomen cuando Hermione acomodó su cabeza mejor en la unión de su cuello y hombro, su cabello acariciando su mejilla, impregnándolo de su aroma a canela y vainilla, y una fragancia a rosas. El perfume que jamás podría olvidar, así pasaran cien años desde aquel primer día que lo percibió.

Hermione una vez le dijo que algún día lo comprendería, porque seguía notando ése aroma en la Amortentia, y él había sido tan ciego durante meses que nunca se dio cuenta. Pero ahora, con ella abrazada a su cuerpo, en medio de la nada, la nube de confusión con su cabeza parecía disiparse lentamente, dejándolo ver al fin la realidad.

Que había perdido a su mejor amiga. Pues acababa de encontrar a la mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida.

Y, sin embargo, no era ninguna perdida, porque tenía la dicha de que ambas fueran la misma mujer. La persona entre sus brazos.

Eventualmente dejaron de mecerse hasta que la radio volvió a emitir un pequeño murmullo de estática. Pero, aunque Harry sabía que debía soltarla y dejarla libre, no lo hizo, al igual que ella no se separó de él, continuando abrazándose. Comprendiendo que así pusieran un continente en medio de ellos, ésa distancia no bastaría para detener el martilleo de su corazón por el otro.

— Hermione…

Un leve asentimiento sacudió la cabeza de Hermione contra su hombro, aferrándose a él.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — su pregunta temerosa le trajo un cosquilleo de nerviosa expectación en el estómago. Y un vacío en la cabeza. Porque no tenía ni idea.

— No sé bailar — respondió Harry estúpidamente, pero supo que Hermione lo comprendió cuando se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes.

— Podemos aprender juntos.

Harry asintió, emocionado por ése nuevo comienzo. La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Hermione le robó el aliento.

— Aprendamos juntos — le sonrió.

Hermione soltó un chillido cuando Harry la tomó entre sus brazos haciéndolos girar en ése nueva canción que se escuchaba en sus corazones.

Fin Flash Back

Podían haber elegido a cualquiera, pero se eligieron a ellos. Después de aquel baile, todo fue distinto. Sus corazones ya no latían sólo de miedo, sino de esperanza. De añoranza por ése futuro que estaba casi rozando la yema de sus dedos y podían saborear en la punta de la lengua.

Dejaron que las inseguridades se desprendieran de sus corazones como cuando te despojas de un suéter pesado, dejándolo atrás.

Juntos encontraron el camino a través de la oscuridad y la tristeza. Su amor nació de la amistad, la complicidad, la compañía, de tantas cosas; y emergió victorioso de la volátil guerra.

Flash Back

Por millonésima vez desde que entró en el mundo mágico hacia dieciocho años, Harry odió su fama. Hermione llevaba sintiéndose mal durante las últimas dos semanas, y ésa mañana, después de que por poco se desmayara en la ducha, Harry no la dejó salirse con la suya y la convenció de ir a San Mungo. Únicamente para ser detenidos por una manada de reporteros del Profeta, dirigidos por la infame Rita Skeeter. Harry nunca había golpeado a una mujer, pero cuando aquella bruja, y también en el sentido figurado de la palabra, se había plantado frente a Hermione, casi haciéndole tragar su vuela pluma mientras la bombardeaba de preguntas y acusaciones, Harry estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Afortunadamente los padres de Hermione les habían sugerido ir a un hospital, porque después de ésa escena Harry no había pensado en algo más. Y St. Thomas no era un hospital malo, después de todo. Si todos los títulos, reconocimientos y premios colgando en aquel consultorio no decían nada de los estudios de la doctora que los atendió, el atento servicio de enfermería era fenomenal; por una razón Florence Nightingale era considerada la madre de la Enfermería y había servido en aquel hospital durante la guerra, su paso por ahí había dejado huella.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, atrayendo su mirada preocupada.

— Todo va a estar bien — le aseguró, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, asintiendo.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos, haciéndolos tensarse. La doctora ingresó al consultorio, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento, con varias hojas de papel en las manos.

Harry sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta, pero no mostró su evidente nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo está? — graznó.

La doctora dobló las hojas.

— Es lo que me imaginaba…

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza, temblando.

— ¿Qué tengo? — preguntó temerosa.

La doctora los miró con un rostro impasible.

— De acuerdo a los exámenes, su cantidad de glóbulos blancos se encuentra por arriba de lo normal, su glucosa está casi en los límites para ser una hipoglucemia…

Harry apresó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

— Refiere náuseas y cansancio también. Y dice que su ciclo menstrual ha pasado de regular a irregular en el pasado mes, hasta inexistente en éste.

Hermione asintió, palideciendo, mirándola con grandes ojos llenos de miedo.

— Pero por supuesto, todo esto es normal en el primer trimestre.

— ¿Normal?

— ¿Trimestre?

Preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, mirándola con confusión.

La doctora los miró con simpatía.

— Está embarazada, señora Potter. Por eso los resultados de laboratorio tuvieron estos valores, y por eso los síntomas. Si mis cálculos son correctos, tiene d semanas de embarazo.

Un sonido estrangulado dejó salir la garganta de Harry, mirándola con ojos dilatados. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

— Pero, no puede ser. El mes pasado…

— Es normal que tengan sangrado durante el primer mes, pero es menos que el de su período.

Hermione la miró taciturna.

— Pero lo intentamos durante casi cinco años. Nos hicimos exámenes. Los medi… médicos dijeron que no podríamos… — compartió una mirada con Harry.

— Muchas veces sucede que cuando dejan de intentarlo, se embarazan.

Hermione palideció, su voz resonando en su cabeza.

— ¿Estoy…?

— Haremos un ultrasonido, ¿de acuerdo?, para ver que todo está bien. ¿Les parece?

Ambos asintieron, como en trance.

Harry no supo si Hermione se quitó su ropa y se puso la bata por si sola o él la ayudó, pero un momento ambos estaban sentados, al siguiente, él estaba parado junto a ella, a un costado de la camilla donde estaba recostada.

Hermione lucía pálida y sudorosa, mirando a todos lados con grandes ojos asustados excepto a la pantalla que la doctora había acercado a la camilla. Harry volvió a tomar su mano entre las suyas.

— Todo estará bien — le dijo. Pero ni él mismo lo sabía. Algo, una cálida emoción, danzaba en su pecho, debilitando sus rodillas. Mas se negaba a dejarla crecer por miedo a la decepción.

— Veamos, no podrá ser abdominal porque es muy pequeño, así que lo haremos vaginal. La siguiente vez ya no será así. ¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió, mirando el techo. Y Harry lo agradeció, porque él casi se va de bruces cuando observó la larga vara de plástico que la doctora cubrió con un condón y gel. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la vio desaparecer bajo la sábana cubriendo las piernas de Hermione, dándose cuenta de la mueca de incomodidad en su esposa.

— Hermione…

— Estoy bien.

La enfermera cerca de la puerta, sentada en un escritorio, escribiendo, apagó la luz. Y un instante después la única luz en la habitación era la proveniente de la pantalla.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia ésta.

— Ahí está — anunció la doctora.

Oprimiendo un botón, el murmullo como de un constante golpeteo llenó la habitación haciendo que Harry y Hermione contuvieran el aliento.

— Ése sonido son los latidos de su corazón. ¿Lo ven?, ésa pequeña forma ahí, ése es él o ella. Ahora veamos si todo está bien… — ignorando la completa estupefacción, siguió con el examen.

Harry respiró agitadamente, sintiendo el temblor de la mano de Hermione en la suya, sus miradas enfocadas en la pequeña forma de bollo que había señalado la doctora. Su hijo. Su bebé. Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Hermione mientras sus labios temblaban en una sonrisa llorosa, contemplando la pantalla. Harry depositó un beso en su frente, tragando el nudo de emoción en su garganta.

— Bueno, creo que me equivoque.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal siendo retorcido en sus pechos, regresando a verla con temor.

— ¿No estoy embarazada?

— Sí, lo está. Pero no es sólo un feto.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Son dos. Tendrán gemelos.

— ¡¿Gemelos?!

Hermione regresó a ver a Harry con ojos brillantes.

— ¡Dos! — su chillido se mezcló con su grito eufórico cuando se lanzó sobre ella, reclamando sus labios en un beso emocionado.

— ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias! — depositando besos sobre todo su rostro, Hermione rio cantarina, mientras Harry hacia caso omiso de la doctora y la enfermera y continuaba besándola.

— Gracias a ti — repuso Hermione, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, idénticas a las de Harry.

Fin Flash Back

Y la devastadora verdad, es que Harry no sería capaz de seguir si Hermione ya no estaba ahí para compartir su vida.

Ella siempre había sido su impulso. Sin ella, él simplemente se hundiría.

* * *

— Abuelo… abuelo…

Una voz lo llamaba, mientras movían suavemente su hombro, pero Harry no quería abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad. Donde él no podía hacer nada mientras Hermione se debilitaba entre sus brazos.

Quería quedarse en sus sueños, donde eran felices, jóvenes y sanos. Donde no tenían que preocuparse por nada pues podían contra todo.

— Abuelo… mamá quiere hablar contigo — le comunicó Lily.

Rose, la hija de Ron y Luna, la medimaga atendiendo a Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos con rapidez, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Levantando la cabeza, descubrió a la mujer pelirroja a los pies de la cama, mirándolos con un brillo en los ojos que de inmediato se identificaron como lágrimas contenidas cuando lo regresó a ver tristemente.

Harry sintió sus ojos humedecerse una vez más. Su corazón se comprimió en su pecho. Tragando las lágrimas ascendiendo por su garganta.

— James y Jean acaban de llegar, ya lo saben, están esperando afuera — le comunicó.

Sus hijos, pensó. A quienes no habían querido preocupar y dejaron al margen hasta que fue inevitable avisarles. La presión en su pecho se acrecentó, imaginando sus expresiones angustiadas, acompañados por sus respectivas parejas e hijos.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? — le preguntó con la voz ronca, sentándose con dificultad cuando su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

— Rose, por favor…

— Se pondrá bien.

— ¿Qué?

— Se pondrá bien… — repitió Rose, liberando lágrimas de alivio, su barbilla temblando de emoción — Afortunadamente su tipo de sangre es compatible y pudimos hacer la donación… — le informó, una temblorosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios — Sus signos vitales están volviendo a sus valores normales. Sus exámenes de sangre y mágicos están mejorando. Se pondrá bien, tío Harry — completó, sonriendo.

Harry cubrió su boca, callando un sollozo, regresando a ver a Hermione.

— Tenías razón. Tu sangre, de alguna forma, logró revitalizarla. Ella sólo te necesitaba a ti.

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Créame, siempre ha sido a la inversa.

Flash Back

— ¿En dónde diablos se habrán metido ahora? — se preguntó Ron en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba hacia todos lados, en búsqueda de sus mejores amigos.

Harry y Hermione suprimieron una risa, bajando como bólidos las escaleras bajo el resguardo de la capa de invisibilidad, alejándose de las personas que dejaban a sus espaldas.

— Nos perderemos el banquete de celebración — le dijo Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin disminuir su marcha.

— No me importa. Ya he tenido suficientes banquetes en estos últimos siete años. Pero no un "Felices para siempre".

Su respuesta fue recompensada cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y Hermione lo haló de la mano, haciéndolo detenerse para unir sus labios a los suyos, haciendo latir su corazón de manera desbocada.

— ¿Ahora a dónde?, tú diriges — jadeó Harry sin aliento cuando se separaron.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione.

— Creo que no alcance a mostrarte bien el bosque de Dean — comentó como sin querer la cosa.

Harry sonrió bobaliconamente, emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente cuando Hermione lo haló del brazo, riendo divertida de su reacción.

— Vamos, antes de que alguien más aparezca — lo apuró.

Pero por primera vez, Harry estaba seguro que no había ningún peligro al acecho; y supo que Hermione también lo sabía. Aunque eso no evitó que ambos siguieran corriendo, alejándose del festejo que sucedía ahí mismo, en Hogwarts, y se despertaba en todo el mundo mágico. Porque al final, sólo ellos dos importaban.

Y estaban impacientes por comenzar su para siempre.

Fin Flash Back

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hermione.

Sí, ambos se habían hecho una promesa, y ninguno iba a romperla.

* * *

La noche había caído fuera de aquella habitación. Harry dormitaba, sentado en la cama, junto a Hermione, con el álbum de fotografías abierto en su regazo cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento a su costado, donde ella descansaba. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho, viendo sus pestañas revolotear antes de volver a caer.

— ¿Hermione? — murmuró expectante.

Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa, sus párpados aletearon antes de abrirse, regresando a verlo con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, sacándole un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio.

— Hola — musitó sin aliento, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Hermione parpadeó con somnolencia.

— Sí lo recuerdo — musitó con voz cansada.

Harry medio rio, medio sollozo, inclinándose hacia ella, besó su frente.

— Lo sé… — susurró contra su frente, dejando que un último par de lágrimas se liberaran, ésta vez por un motivo completamente diferente — No vuelvas a asustarme así — le pidió con la voz ronca.

— Lo prometo… — replicó con una sonrisa — De mí no te escapas, Potter.

Y Harry sonrió, sintiéndose por fin tranquilo, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que Hermione jamás rompía una promesa.

Al igual que nunca dejaría de usar ése perfume a rosas que enloquecía sus sentidos.

Fin.


End file.
